yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Barian World
The Barian World (バリアン世界 Barian Sekai), spelled Varian World in Japanese, is a dimension located in parallel world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime that is a counterpart of the Astral World. It is ruled by the Seven Barian Emperors and is now in a interdimensional war with the Astral World. Structure The Barian World is a world made of various powerful energies resembling the Astral World, but with a darker color scheme. Like the Earth, the Barian World experiences rainstorms on occasion. Unlike Earth, Baria Crystals occupy most of the Barian World, as do red tundras. History Thousands of years in the past, Don Thousand confronted Astral in battle and was defeated, but not before a shard of his malice was stuck to him. Astral then sealed him within the Sea of Ill Intent. and Vector first meet.]] When Dr. Faker entered the Barian World by sacrificing two people - Kazuma Tsukumo and Byron Arclight, he was met by Vector. Vector agreed to use the powers of his world to sustain the life of Faker's son Hart Tenjo. In exchange, Faker was to destroy the Astral World. To that end, he began gathering "Numbers" to power the Sphere Field Cannon. However, he told other people he made the pact with Vector in order to conquer the world. Faker's son, Kite, owns a robot called Orbital 7 that was fueled by Baria Crystal, an unknown fuel from the Barian World. Though Faker did not tell Kite the whole story, he was at least aware that the Barian World existed and was related to the "Numbers" in some way. wandering in this world.]] Byron Arclight (who eventually became known as Vetrix) was rescued by a group of Barians and granted the abilities of the Barian World. His saviors requested he collect the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World as compensation for their altruism. These abilities include the power to restrain opponents with chains, and allowing him ownership of a Trap Card called "Final Prophecy", which is able to open the doorway to the Barian World. Vetrix also said that he trusts only two things - himself and the Barian World, as they are what protected him after being betrayed by Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Trey Duel in the gateway to the Barian World.]] Vetrix gave the Trap Card "Final Prophecy" to Trey which was activated during Trey's Duel against Yuma Tsukumo. It caused the gateway to the Barian World to appear, which threatened to destroy all of existence. However, Trey and Yuma cooperated to seal the gate. Later in the semi-finals of WDC, Vetrix used chains that come from the Barian World on Yuma. He told Astral that his own powers would not be able to affect the material, as Astral's powers came from the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After the conclusion of the Duel between Yuma and Kite, within this world, Durbe, Alit, Mizael and Gilag, conversed about Yuma and Astral. With the defeat of both Vetrix and Faker, their agenda to manipulate humans to destroy the Astral World and gather the "Numbers" had failed. Durbe sent Gilag to Earth, who took the form of a human. There, he ended up in the middle of a gang of thieves where he held their leader, Fuma, by the neck and threw him on the ground. He then held up "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and gained control of Fuma and his gang. After that, Fuma was instructed to Duel Yuma's friends in order to lure Yuma and gather his "Numbers". Following Gilag's failed attempts to get Yuma's Numbers, back in the Barian World Durbe sent Alit to try retrieving the "Numbers" from Yuma. When Gilag arrived on Earth, another Barian also arrived - Rei Shingetsu. A "Barian's Guardian", Rei was sent to Earth to stop the plans of the other Barians, comparing his mission to what a police officer would perform on Earth. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Mizael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Mizael three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant dragon, which he sealed in a blank card. Following Alit's ambush by Rei, Mizael takes him back to the Barian World so he can recover from his wounds. After Gilag's defeat by Yuma and Rei, he is severely injured that and is forced to retreat to the Barian World to recover. After Gilag and Alit are both defeated, Durbe had originally wanted to step up with Mizael to defeat Yuma instead but Vector appeared before them and volunteered to go and take Yuma's "Numbers". Vector went to Earth and challenged Yuma on the intent of purposely making him win so he could bring him to "Sargasso", with Yuma thinking he had captured Rei. Vector gave Astral "Number 66: Master Key Beetle," with the intent of allowing him to get access to the Different Dimension Airship and to the Barian World. When Yuma and the others were close enough when fighting the monsters, he warped them to "Sargasso" on different battlefields. Durbe and Mizael were also waiting for them. When Yuma and his friends arrived, the Barians began their duels with Yuma, Shark and Kite, allowing their opponents to take the first turn and watched as they Xyz Summoned and took the effect damage of "Sargasso". The Barians then revealed that "Sargasso" was an active Field Spell Card that damages a player whenever they Summon an Xyz Monster When Vector revealed his true form and angered Yuma, Vector's true plan came into motion, using "Vain Betrayer" to destroy Yuma's Deck and stop "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" from attacking or activating its effect. Vector also questioned Astral's bond with Yuma, causing Astral and Yuma to form Dark ZEXAL. He allowed Dark ZEXAL to dwindle its Life Points away until it was split apart. He then tried to finish Yuma with his Number C but Yuma stopped it. Vector emptied Yuma's hand and set "Barian Bomb" to finish Yuma on the next turn. When Yuma drew his card and collapsed, Vector was all assured that Yuma had been defeated and he had won. Yuma and Astral reconciled their bond with one another and formed ZEXAL II, using its power to revamp "Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" and Summoning "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", which was used to defeat Vector As "Sargasso" began to collapse from Vector's defeat, he told them they would not escape Sargasso. Vector, Mizael and Durbe then escaped through a portal. reviving Don Thousand.]] Frustrated by his loss against Yuma, Vector dove into the Sea of Ill Intent to release the Barian deity, Don Thousand, who granted Vector his power in exchange for locating the seven "Legendary Number" cards that sealed him away long ago. At the same time, the Barian World begins to crumble, leaving Mizael and Durbe to wonder if their world was ending. Vector appeared to them, telling them that they need to find the "Numbers" before Astral recovers his powers and destroy their world. Locating these Numbers with assistance from Mr. Heartland, who had been transformed into a fly after falling into the Barian World, Vector uses his power to revive Alit and Gilag. Vector later calls Mizael and Durbe and tells them that Alit and Gilag have been revived, much to their surprise. An argument ensues because of the duo's arrogant dispositions, but they are interrupted by Mr. Heartland who informs the group of the new "Legendary Number's" location and that Yuma and his friends might be aiming for it as well. Upon hearing this, Alit volunteers to make an attempt on the "Number" and leaves immediately through a portal. Durbe is puzzled by the fact on how he understood the legend about the Pegasus and the hero and assumes that it may be that he and other Barians once lived as humans and could actually be the very individuals in those legends. Mizael comes in and says that they have found another Ruin's location, and asks why Durbe seemed to be in a daze the last few days. Durbe tells Mizael of his ruminations, but Mizael responds in anger, saying that he will not believe in such foolish deductions and leaves to go to the Ruins. After Kite defeated Jinlong, Astral learned from a memory hidden in "Number 46" that his mission is to destroy the Barian World. After Number 96 mastered the power of Chaos that he had obtained from Vector he considered himself a god. He launched an assault on both the Barian World and the Astral World as he wished to destroy both worlds which also had a detrimental effect on Earth. Number 96's power returned to Don Thousand upon his destruction by Astral's sacrifice. Thousand proceeded to guide Vector to his palace. Thousand revealed four "Numbers" with great power to Vector, who wished to go crush Yuma with them immediately. Thousand insisted that it was not time yet. He revealed a device that would combine the Barian World and Earth together. If the malice of the human world reached that of the Barian World, they could be fused, amplifying his power one-thousand fold - enough to destroy the Astral World. To do so, he needed to make more of those devices, which was where the power he regained from Number 96 would go. He instructed Vector to sit on the throne. When Vector did, Thousand fused with Vector, taking full control of him and preventing him from leaving the palace. He then granted the four "Numbers" to Vector, who intern distributed them to Mr. Heartland and the other members of the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World. See also * Baria Crystal * Baria Lapis * Barian * Barian Emblem * Barian glyphs * Barian's Guardian * Barian's Sphere Cube * Bariarphose * Seven Barian Emperors References Category:Worlds